Manga
Manga is a small activity that Yandere-chan can use to increase her Seduction Level, Numbness Level, and Enlightenment Level in ''Yandere Simulator''''.'' It was partially implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build, but fully added in the November 1st, 2015 Build, as seen in "Erotic Manga and Seduction in Yandere Simulator". It is located on top of the panty drawer in Yandere-chan's bedroom. Yandere-chan is not able to interact with it during the day. At night time however, the player can walk up to the shelf and a small HUD will appear saying "Read Manga". Each volume increases Yandere-chan's skill by one level, but the same volume cannot be read twice. In addition, when the player reads manga, Yandere-chan will arrive at school one hour late. Before Yandere-chan reads, the menu asks if the player would like to arrive late. Press E''' to accept and '''Q to decline. The player will wake up at 7:30 AM. Since they are already one hour late, they cannot torture a prisoner for an hour in the basement, but can still do so for 12 or 18 hours. If the player decides to go to school, they will arrive at 8:00 AM. In the future, there might be five sets of manga that have effects on gameplay while one set of manga is for Easter Eggs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669578557480239104 Manga Novels Manga can be found on the ground at specific locations throughout the school. In the future, the manga will be hidden in less obvious places. Currently, the manga novels that are in game are: *''Cherry Touch'' (increases Seduction level) *''Life Note'' (increases Enlightenment level) *''Yokai Story'' (increases Numbness level) Trivia *There may be a manga series called Magical Girl Miyuki, a popular magical girl manga in-game. If Yandere-chan collects all 10 manga, then the player is able to unlock a magical girl Easter Egg.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662780007333277696 *Manga may work differently in the final version: it may take five nights to read one book, but reading won't make the protagonist late.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661632793399574528 *If a male Yandere-kun is ever implemented, a gender-swapped version of Cherry Touch will need to be created. If implemented, then Seduction would initially work on girls, before finally working on boys at level 5.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661232588476956672 *YandereDev is open to the idea of fan-comics of Yandere Simulator, but they'd have to be at the level of the fan-comic, "Fall Girl".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652643839593746432 To include "Fall Girl" in the game, however, YandereDev would have to have the author's permission.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660533713206251520 *Although Yandere-chan buys manga, she does not enjoy them. She only reads them to make herself look like a normal school girl.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 *Manga has no outline in Yandere Vision. However, the signal bars on Yandere-chan's phone indicate how close you are to a volume. *In the future, it may be possible to read a horror manga so Yandere-chan can have new methods to kill with.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661230280426983425 *If the player presses S''' while at the manga menu, the protagonist's Seduction, Numbness and Enlightenment levels will increase. While at school, the player can press '''\ and then S to max out their Seduction level. Gallery Manga_.jpeg|Before manga was properly implemented. Category:Interactable Category:Game Mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Perks Category:Yandere-chan's House Category:Manga